The Dreams in Dreams
by xxxHellStrifexxx
Summary: Dreams may not appear to happen in real life... Is that really true? Maybe everything that has happened in your life is just a dream.. Or you could be dreaming that you're dreaming and never wakes up.


Dreams... what are dreams to you?

When I was still a little girl, I found out that I was a dream gazer. It was like... something I dreamed about will definitely happen in the future. This is starting to sound like the movie "Inception" by Leonardo Dicaprio. Unfortunately, I only dream about tragedies. Then, people started calling me a witch. At first, my parents thought they could use me and win themselves some big money. They did not understand that my power was not supposed to be used that way. After they realized they could not make any use out of me, they abandoned me.

As I was wandering on the road all by myself, I looked up at the sky and it was pitch black. It felt like there was no more hope in my life. I walked and walked but there was no end to this. I no longer had a home. All that was left was myself. After endless hours of wandering, I decided to spend my night on a bench by the park downhill. I curled up like a ball and slowly, I dozed off. I noticed that I was dreaming again. This time, I saw three events happening at the same time. First, I saw my parents buying a new house by the sea. Followed by the world being trampled by a cyclops. Finally, I saw myself looking back at me. It was as if the me in the future knew that I was looking into the future. What did that mean?

I woke up when a squirrel accidentally jumped on me. I gave a deep thought about what I just dreamed. Normally, I only dream about tragedies. So... why did I saw my parents buying a house? Could it be a sign that something was going to happen to them? I put that aside while I thought about the second event. First of all, I never believed that cyclops even exist. The second event totally made no sense. The third event... I did not understand that at all. How was it possible for me to know that I was going to peek into the future? I was getting confused. I need to know the real meaning to my dream. I got up and decided to pay my parents a little visit after they abandoned me five years ago.

This might sound quite weird but I knew exactly where their new house was located. I saw it by the sea but I should not have been able to tell which district it was in. Maybe I did own an enormous amount of power and have not learn how to harness all of it. Lights can be seen from their house. I waited to see if anything happens. Maybe I was just dreaming something good for once. Even though I was abandoned, I never really hated them. It was not their fault they had a witch daughter.

Dawn was almost here. I walked towards their house and peeked inside. No one was inside. All the lights and fans were switched on but why was there no one? I could have sworn I saw them entering the house. I looked inside and the television was on. It was showing a cyclops trampling the world. Two out of three events happened already. It was still weird that my parents were not at home. Where could they possibly have gone without anyone realizing? Could it be that they were in the house but they forgot to switch off everything? I was curious so I entered the house through an open window.

Once I stepped inside the house, I felt a sudden shill. I could sense something bad happened. I ran upstairs hoping to find my parents. I checked every room and saw no one. I went into the master bedroom and saw my parent's luggage bag still unpacked. I walked towards the window and saw my parents dangling on a tree branch. They were hanged to death. I was sure I was going to have a heart attack at that moment. They were too much of a coward to have kill themselves but why would they be killed? I ran out of the house towards the tree. My parents were really dead. There was a scroll under the tree. I picked it up and it said...

_Tick... Tock... Your time is up..._

_Look up..._

_And the cycle starts again..._

I did not understand the meaning of the scroll. What time? What cycle? I tried looking up and my jaws nearly dropped down. I was looking at myself. This was the the third event! I was in my dream which was in my dream which was in another of my dream. Everything seemed so complicated but I understand now. I was never awake. Everything was just a dream. I was like my dream happened again and again in a dream. That was the cycle. There was nothing I could do. I'm starting to wonder... Did my parents really abandoned me then? Do I even exist? Could this be someone else's dream?

Dream is still a mystery. Everyone dreams. Beware. Watch out. The same thing might happen to you when you go to sleep tonight. Sleep well and dream well...


End file.
